


C'mon

by ottosrvnge



Series: The Adventures Of Brendon Urie's Cocksucking Lips [5]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, fun. (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crying, Enemies, Fight Sex, Fights, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Sexual Violence, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottosrvnge/pseuds/ottosrvnge
Summary: SEVERE TW RAPE/ NON-CONNate moaned, pushing Brendon's hips into the floor so he wouldn't squirm. "God- I know how many people had this ass,  you s-slut. You're gonna make me- mm Fuck.""P-please, Nate." Brendon was sobbing, he knew he was going to cum and however nauseous it made him he couldn't help letting out broken moans.
Relationships: Nate Ruess/Brendon Urie
Series: The Adventures Of Brendon Urie's Cocksucking Lips [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907356
Kudos: 22





	C'mon

**Author's Note:**

> SEVERE TW RAPE/NON-CON  
> I do not condone rape and I'm sorry if my writing causes any discomfort, it was jus a way to vent

It was a bad day to record, Nate had been up Brendon's ass for weeks to get his voice to do so much. He couldn't fucking get it to be scratchy and as high as he did when he was fucking wasted last year. God, it wasn't even his fucking song. Today was particularly awful to deal with Nate's bullshit, Brendon was tired and his throat hurt, if he sang like that cunt wants him, it's going to get even more fucked up. However, Nate is a perfectionist asshole and only cares about the shitty fucking song. 

"No, Bren go higher, it's better if it's higher." That fucking prick can not call him Bren, Jesus Brendon is going to strangle Nate with his fucking microphone cord. 

"Fucking hell, Nate. Why don't you just do it, then?" 

"I'm just trying to make it sound better, asshole." 

Brendon scoffed, he was not the asshole in this equation, "Maybe if you got off my dick, I wouldn't have to be an asshole." 

Nate's eyes flared, it sent a shiver through Brendon's body, "Being on dick is your department, slut." 

"God- Shut the fuck up," Brendon couldn't deny the tendrils of warmth Nate's little comment sent through his nerves. 

"Maybe," Nate began, his voice was so fucking annoying like he consistently sucked the fun out of everything- oh wait, he did. "Fucking look at me. Are you listening now?" 

Brendon nodded, it was so unfair this fun sucker got him to go brain dead. He couldn't even imagine Nate with any interesting fucks, just boring and plain little vanilla experiences. 

"Maybe if you didn't get your throat fucked by every man you saw, your voice would be as good as I need it to be." 

The words sent Brendon into shock, he couldn't even begin to formulate a response. Nate opened his mouth to say something else, then the anger kicked in. He was really getting slut shamed, by someone who didn't even fucking know him. How could fucking Nate even possibly know something like that? Brendon couldn't control his hand as it collided with a stupid face, he smirked as he felt bone against knuckle. 

Nate stumbled back some, blood gushing from his nose and a nice bruise already forming in the middle of his useless fucking face. His eyes met Brendon's, they were even more angry but it was a cold glare. Nate smiled as he saw the blood fall on the floor of his home studio, most definitely staining the carpet. 

"Oh baby," Nate gleamed through gritted teeth, as he gently ran his fingers through Brendon's hair. Brendon was frozen, he didn't understand why Nate didn't throw a punch back and he hated how much he wanted that hand to stay gently gripping through his hair. "You're gonna regret that." 

Nate gripped so hard Brendon saw white flashes, he shouted as he was forced to his knees. Carpet stinging through the holes in Brendon's jeans. 

"What the f-" Nate used his other hand to cover Brendon's mouth, it tested like sweat and Brendon felt his body betray him as Nate kept hurting him. 

"Sweetie," Brendon felt himself melt at the pet name, "If you're gonna act like a stupid fucking whore, expect to be treated like one." 

Nate removed the hand clasping Brendon's mouth shut, he laughed and pulled his hand back to slap Brendon with full force. There it was, retaliation, but Brendon couldn't hope that would be all. He knew the look on Nate's face, and he can't believe this prim and perfect asshole had the audacity to get him hard. With a bloody face, it should be fucking disgusting! 

"You could have fucking asked, what if I don't want this?" Brendon let out, exasperated and flushed from his collarbones to his cheeks. 

"And what do you think I'm gonna do to you?"

Nate looked amused, his little asshole face smiling with this stupid glint in his eyes, Brendon was getting more and more frustrated. He started to get off his knees but Nate pushed his shoulders down, forcing his knees to feel every single strand of carpet imprinting in skin, "Fuck I- I really don't want this, Nate." 

"You don't want what?" Nate laughed, his hand moved his hand gently from Brendon's shoulders up to his lips. Brendon couldn't help his tongue coming out just a little, a little drop of blood fell onto his lips. He wouldn't have noticed if not for the taste, salt and copper. 

"God I don't want to fuck you," Brendon's voice was small, he really didn't want to but the taste of blood and the pain he felt in small waves got him harder and harder.

"Oh really?" Nate asked, eyes trailing down to the little wet spot on black jeans. Brendon could hear it in his voice, he didn't care. "You know you wouldn't be so hard if you really didn't want to. Look at you, you're practically dripping. I know what a slut you are, don't pretend." 

"I'm no-" Nate slapped him again, the stinging made Brendon groan a faint "Stop." 

"You don't really want that, Doll. I know you want to show me how good of a cocksucker you are, don't you?"

"N-" another slap. 

"Stop. Lying." 

Nate unzipped his pants, pulling his cock through loose boxers to shove in front of Brendon's face. It was big, thicker than any cock Brendon's ever seen, he didn't even know if he could fit it in his mouth. Nate pressed it against Brendon's lips gently creeping into the hole. As soon as Brendon tried one last time to protest, Nate shoved his cock all the way down Brendon's open mouth. 

Brendon started crying, he was choking. He didn't want this. Nate gently brushed Brendon's tears away, playing with his hair again before gripping it and pushing Brendon's head however Nate wanted it. Brendon hit Nate's thighs, trying to scratch through the denim as he sobbed and slobbered. He gagged with every thrust. Blood dripped on Brendon's face, he felt it dry and wet again with his tears. 

"F-fuck, your throat's so tight. You're such a good boy." Nate moaned, as he used Brendon's mouth as hard as he possibly could. Brendon hated how he moaned at Nate's praise, dick aching to get out of his jeans. The metal zipper pressed hard against Brendon's growing cock. It hurt, but he wasn't going to let Nate think he was enjoying this. He felt disgusting. 

Nate slapped his face, over and over. Brendon was sure there would be bruises, it stung so bad. He had to stop himself from biting down on Nate's dick, he hated the thought of making him angrier. He just hoped it would be over soon.

"You like swallowing cum, don't you whore? I've- fuck. I've heard stories about you. I saw the videos. Wouldn't you just love it if I made my own?" Brendon could barely see through his tears, he tried to say 'no please' but it was muffled around Nate's cock. "That's a good boy." 

The flash went off, Brendon looked away hoping Nate would see how much he hated it. Nate pulled his cock out just long enough for Brendon to start "Please-" before forcing Brendon's swollen lips around his cock again. Slapping again as he buried his cock deep in Brendon's throat. 

"Look at you, begging for my cum. Stupid whore. All your friends are gonna love hearing you- God, fuck." Nate moaned, it was poison but Brendon felt his dick jump begging to be touched. A tight grip in his hair, Nate forced Brendon to look directly into the camera. "Let them see how much you want it." 

Brendon cried out, making himself gag with each scream around Nate's cock. He tasted the bitter precum, it hit the back of his throat with each thrust. 

"Fuc- Swallow. Swal- oh fuck- swallow it. Be- Be good for me. Go- God you're such a fucking whore. Swa- Swallow!" Nate's voice was so strained, it made Brendon sick. He almost came from the feeling of Nate's cum coating the back of his throat. Bitter. Terrible. Nate pulled put early enough to cover Brendon's face with thick white spurts. Brendon didn't stop crying, cum dripped out of his mouth as he tried to keep from swallowing before finally giving in. He stared into the camera and opened his mouth to show Nate he did what he was told. 

"Please-" Brendon was so weak, his voice shook and he could barely move. He just wanted it to be done. 

"Of course, Slut." Nate pushed Brendon on his stomach, setting the camera to rest on the floor as he pulled Brendon's skinny jeans down below his ass. 

"Don-" Brendon cried, but Nate gripped his throat and leaned down to whisper in Brendon's ear. 

"Be good for the camera, whore. You know you deserve this." Nate licked up from collar bone to ear, Brendon hated the shivers he got. He nodded, just so Nate would let go of his neck and let him breathe again. 

Nate leaned back, cold spit hit Brendon's skin. He could feel it run down his ass, just barely wetting his hole before Nate shoved it all in. Brendon screamed, tears coming harder as he begged 'please' the only word he could even get out. The metal zip of his jeans pressed deeper and harder into his dick, he was convinced it was bleeding. 

"Good boy, you- fuck. I didn't expect you to - God- be this tight. I-" Nate moaned, pushing Brendon's hips into the floor so he wouldn't squirm. "God- I know how many people had this ass, you s-slut. You're gonna make me- mm Fuck." 

"P-please, Nate." Brendon was sobbing, everything hurt so bad. Nate's huge cock was pressing against his prostate with every dry thrust, he knew he was going to cum and however nauseous it made him he couldn't help letting out broken moans. 

"You w- oh fuck- you want them to see, fuck!" Nate was screaming on top of him, Brendon was cumming, it stung and it made his hole spasm. He felt Nate's cum fill up his insides, Brendon couldn't make any sound he just laid there crying silently as his body shook. 

Nate pulled out, kneeling behind Brendon as he laid still. He felt Nate's fingers thrust suddenly in him, whimpering and sobbing again he begged, "Please." 

"It's never enough, is it? You still want more?" Nate laughed, three fingers curling to hit Brendon's prostate over and over. 

"Ple-Please," Brendon screamed, begging for it to stop, it hurt to speak. He couldn't stop shaking, as he felt himself cum again. His jeans were full of cum, it stung the sensitive skin around the zipper and he tried to move away from Nate's relentless fingers. 

"Are you satisfied now, whore? You better thank me, I didn't have to please you." Nate's voice was annoyed, like he was going out of his way. Brendon didn't want any of this, he hated every second. "You know you loved it." 

"Th-Thank," Brendon could barely speak, he couldn't even breathe. Waves of pleasure ran through his body, maybe he did love it. It was disgusting but he wouldn't have came if it didn't feel good. He felt so worthless. He was a slut, a stupid disgusting slut. 

"Use your words." 

"Thank you." 

"See? You know a whore like you loves every cock he can get, I'll send you and every single one of your friends the video. Maybe they'll take what they want from you too. If only you could fucking sing."


End file.
